Red ink thick blood
by Azhy
Summary: Sasuke siempre había sido el escritor de su historia. No importaba cuantos borradores ella escribiera en tinta negra, el los desecharía y reemplazaría por los suyos, trazados en tinta roja. Spoiler.


_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

><p>Caminaremos tomados de las manos por Konoha. Yo te ayudaré temprano por las mañanas con el papeleo que, como Hokage, tendrás que manejar. Más tarde, iremos a Ichiraku ramen a cenar.<p>

Se destruirá el Distrito Uchiha. De vuelta a nuestro hogar, a la cama que compartiremos; nada nos recordará que alguna vez conocimos a Sasuke. Este cuaderno arderá y seremos felices Naruto. Solo déjame encontrarlo una vez más.

* * *

><p>—Voy a destruir Konoha —reveló con voz fría, segundos después de que ella le jurara —nuevamente— seguirlo y apoyarlo sin importar el camino que él siguiera.<p>

Se quedó estática, con los pies clavados a su resbalosa superficie. Aún había rastros blanquecinos sobre el suelo, y los copos de nieve seguían descendiendo. Se estancaban en su cabeza y hombros. Intentó convencerse, antes de exclamar que lo ayudaría en su misión, que la nieve era la única culpable del peso que sentía en los hombros, no la culpa.

La temperatura decrecía con rapidez.

Notó que su blanquecina piel no se erizaba debajo de su haori, a pesar de que el resto de su ropa también estaba desgarrada. Pero algo, muy profundo en su mente— justo ahí, donde había enterrado todos sus recuerdos sobre él—, le dijo que lo cubría, dándole calor, la sangre en su cuerpo. No solo la propia: también la de sus enemigos.

Sus manos estaban manchadas en sangre.

De pequeña, cuando recién se había formado el equipo siete y Sasuke era el chico cool con el que deseaba salir, se convenció en sus sueños adolescentes de que sus manos eran cálidas. Que, cuando entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos, le transmitiría su calor corporal. Tibio. En aquel entonces no había sangre chorreando de sus dedos… Quizá no eran cálidos en aquel entonces. Seguramente ahora, carmesís, brindarían calor.

No supo por cuánto tiempo sus miradas mantuvieron contacto, pero estaba segura de que fue la ocasión más larga desde que lo había conocido.

Quizá, solo quizá, Sasuke la dejaría ver sus ojos negros una vez más. Ojos libres de la añoranza de venganza. No ojos rojos, no el sharingan. Sus ojos, los ojos de Sasuke.

Pudiera ser que, tal como él había ordenado como muestra de lealtad, sí asesinara a la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo, agonizando, el desactivaría el sharingan. Pero, siendo tan desconfiado como sabía que era, dudaba mucho que eso ocurriera.

Por ello, en lugar de rememorar el pasado, debía actuar rápidamente acorde a sus planes: clavar un kunai envenenado en su pecho, liberar a Naruto de la absurda promesa que lo había orillado a hacer y tratar de seguir con su vida.

A pesar de los eventos ocurridos horas atrás, tenía la seguridad de que Naruto la amaba. Sí. Él simplemente estaba confundido. Cegado por la impotencia, como Sasuke estaba cuando la abandonó en una banca. Naruto jamás la rechazaría. Siempre la había amado y siempre lo haría.

Entonces, bajo sus planes, acabaría con Sasuke y buscaría la felicidad con Naruto. Solo esperaba que las cosas fueran tan fáciles como las había visualizado.

Que ella en verdad pudiera matar al hombre que alguna vez amó, y que su mejor amigo no le guardara ningún rencor por ello.

Que sus planes resultaran. Que todo saliera bien.

Pero fue demasiado idiota.

Pensó detalladamente cada paso para llegar a su objetivo. Planeó cuidadosamente la forma de acercarse, planes alternos por cualquier falla, estudió las palabras que iba a decir, oposiciones a las posibles respuestas que pudiera recibir. Todo lo que pensó que era necesario. Pero algo le faltó: jamás pensó en sus verdaderas posibilidades de asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha. De poder matarlo. Tanto de poder como deber y poder como poder hacerlo realmente.

Era fuerte, sí, pero no podía siquiera comparar su fuerza con la de Sasuke. Él había asesinado a su maestro, un Sannin renegado de Konoha. Había matado sin compasión a Itachi Uchiha, su propio hermano, perteneciente a Akatsuki.

¿Y ella? Aún se echaba a llorar si alguno de sus pacientes moría en sus manos.

Pero aún así se quitó cada idea pesimista de la cabeza y avanzó hacia él. Hacia la chica que debía matar.

Todo saldría bien. Iba a ser feliz.

Pero supo, en el momento en el que el canto de los mil pájaros perforó sus oídos, que todo se había ido al demonio. Lo comprobó segundos después, cuando fue elevada en los brazos de Kakashi y el kunai envenenado cayó al suelo, provocando un ruido seco, preludio de una gran batalla.

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento agitó su cabello y la obligó a cerrar los ojos momentáneamente. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, una feroz lucha se desencadenaba frente a ella.

Quiso ir, detenerlos, pero le fue impedido. Kakashi, aún con la esperanza de regresarlo a Konoha, le ordenó conseguir información con la chica.

No. Nadie debía saber de su plan contra la vida del Uchiha. Aquello no estaba perdido.

Ella iba a ser feliz.

Sin Sasuke. Al lado de Naruto.

¿Quién? ¿Quién había sido el maldito profeta qué declaró que la vida no iba a seguir tus planes? ¿A quién debía reclamarle que su futura felicidad yaciera desangrándose sobre la nieve?

¿Al destino? ¿A la suerte? ¿A ella misma?

¿A Kakashi, quizá? A él, que le había ordenado curar a aquella chica para conseguir algo de información. Ahora ahí estaba ella, sin chakra, incapaz de ayudar a Naruto que agonizaba en el frío suelo.

¿Dónde habían quedado ellos dos, caminando tomados de la mano por Konoha? Así, como lo había soñado. Justo como lo había escrito en su diario, al plantearse esa misión.

Así no era su historia feliz. Ella no había escrito un final.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de la falla de su plan; el porqué todo había resultado tan mal: Sasuke siempre había sido el escritor de su historia. No importaba cuantos borradores ella escribiera en tinta negra, el los desecharía y reemplazaría por los suyos, trazados en tinta roja.

Y con el charco de tinta roja que emanaba del cuerpo de Naruto, en sus brazos, se borraba y destruía su historia.

* * *

><p>Escribe en carmesí. Usa mis lágrimas para borrar tus errores. Continúa tu obra maestra: muestra tu creación. Haz que mi herida sangre, no te quedes sin tinta.<p>

* * *

><p>Algo para ponerse bien emo &amp; así. Tengo por ahí algunos retos que me pondrán crack, así que no debo olvidar la esencia del Team 7 (?)<p>

Review? ¿O mejor unos besos? .w.


End file.
